


The One Where They're Friends

by musikfurfreiheit



Category: Nightwish, Within Temptation (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4979461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikfurfreiheit/pseuds/musikfurfreiheit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friends, Female Fronted Metal style</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where They're Friends

The apartment was as dark and silent as it always was at night. Soft snoring sounded from one of the bedrooms, the moonlight tiptoed in through the window and the digital clock on the microwave turned from 2:59 am to 3:00 am. As if this was the awaited sign, the door silently opened a few seconds later. A man, dressed in only an Iron Maiden shirt, entered the apartment and tiptoed straight towards the fridge. A light groan sounded as the sudden light almost blinded him, another one followed as he discovered the fridge was empty except for some apples.

With his eyes on his new destination the man tiptoed towards one of the two bedrooms, almost knocking over a lamp on his way. He frowned as he found the bed empty and turned around again. Not trying to be silent this time, the man made his way towards the other bedroom and loudly opened the door, immediately waking up the sleeping person in there.

‘Charlotte, where’s Tarja?’

With a sigh Charlotte rolled on her stomach and looked under her bed before returning to her sleeping position.

‘Not under my bed.’

‘Charlie, I’m serious. She’s not in her bed and your fridge is empty!’

‘What do you mean she’s no- Oh my god, Ruud! Please go put on some underwear!’

 

Only a few minutes later the kitchen was more crowded than ever before at 3 in the morning. Ruud had put on some pants and dragged his flatmate Marco towards the flat of their neighbors while Charlotte had called Tarja’s sister to come over. None of the four people had had enough hours of sleep but all of them were wide awake. It was nothing for Tarja to be out in the middle of the night without telling anyone.

‘I don’t get it.’ Floor mumbled. ‘Tarja is scared in the dark, she would never go out at night. Not alone.’

‘Maybe she isn’t alone.’ Ruud suggested. ‘Maybe she met some guy or…’

‘Or maybe she is with Sharon!’ Floor interrupted him. ‘Sharon isn’t here either! What if something happened to them and… I have to go save Sharon!’

‘Sit down!’ Everyone seemed shocked for a moment when Charlotte’s voice sounded, and Floor did as her was told. ‘You cheated on Sharon, it’s over between the two of you and she doesn’t need you to save her.’

‘I did not cheat on her, WE WERE ON A BREAK!’

‘She still doesn’t need you to safe her.’ Marco suddenly said. ‘She went out with someone she met in high school and bumped into at the supermarket.’

‘Okay, so Sharon is safe and Tarja is out with a dude. Now what are we going to do about the empty fridge?’

The only answer Ruud got was a slap from Floor. The door of the apartment opened before anyone could say another word and all of them gasped as they saw Tarja. Her hair was a mess and she needed one hand to keep her jeans up and closed.

‘Oh my god, what happened to you? Are you okay?’ Floor immediately asked as she saw her sister.

‘Yeah, I’m fine, don’t worry.’

‘Where were you? We were so worried about you.’

‘Yeah, the fridge is empty!’ This time it was Marco who slapped Ruud, who now finally understood to stop asking about the fridge. ‘Where were you?’

‘I was out.’ Tarja mumbled. ‘I ran into someone and we had a fun, and rough, time together. Really, I’m fine.’

‘So you got a new boyfriend? When can we see him? You know that as your big sister I need to check if he’s right for you.’

‘Eh, no. You probably won’t meet him.’

A salvo of protest immediately came Tarja’s way and she sighed as everyone kept asking why. Why was everyone suddenly so interested in her love life?

‘There is no guy!’ Tarja eventually shouted.

As sudden as the protests had started they also stopped. The silence in the kitchen returned and everyone looked at Tarja with a frown as she stood up from the chair Floor had pushed her on. She bit her lip as she looked for the right words, but ended up sighing and repeating herself.

‘There is no guy.’

‘What do you mean “There is no guy”?’ Floor asked confused.

Once again the door opened before anyone else could say a word. Sharon entered the apartment and held up a small object in her hand with a smile.

‘Tarja, I still have the button of your pants!’


End file.
